Red Thread
by psychedelia
Summary: Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, and dripped onto the letter/diary entry, smudging the neat, but heartbreaking words written by Kai. When she turned around, Kai was gone." Please Read & Review!


**YOHS!! Haha its been a long time since I've written a fic. This is most probably a one-shot though. ******** As usual, its about my favourite pairing. Goosh, I should really change people.**

**The song is "Akai Ito", meaning "Red Thread" by Aragaki Yui. The melody is so-so, but I really loved the lyrics. Even though I know we're not allowed to do songfics, xP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, the lyrics and whatsoever of the song. Neither do I own Beyblade and other random stuff you've see in the world before. **

**Here's the key, I'm sorry for making it so confusing though.**

_Italics - Lyrics_

(_Italics_)_ – It is NOT lyrics, but like description, thoughts, whatever. (Notice the brackets!)_

_Underline italics – part of the lyrics that is put in the diary/letter._

**Bold – emphasizing on something or trying to say something.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_17 February 2004_

_The two of us first met here, it was today two months ago wasn't it?  
I still don't know of a way to kiss you, my first sweet girl friend  
Our silly little anniversary, I've secretly written on the calendar_

Kai closed his diary, and tried to stuff it into his bag secretly while his girlfriend rushed up to him.

"Sorry I'm late. Waited long?" Mariam flashed her dazzling smile, melting Kai's heart. Hey, why else do you think the Ice Prince is warming up and started loving?

"Hn. Just hurry next time." As expected, Kai didn't show it out. He simply rolled his eyes and started walking. Mariam got shocked by his ignorance but realized he was just playing around with her when he started running down the lane and turned his head slightly with a smirk on his face, urging her to follow suit.

The scene was picture perfect. Spring is here, they found a beautiful field with tall shady trees sashaying in the gentle wind, the lush green grass and scattered flowers swaying along with the unheard, but calming rhythm of the wind. Feeling a sense of contentment, Mariam twirled around Kai, and then towards the center of the large field. Her melodious laughter filled the air, along with singing birds and dancing butterflies. Finally, the couple plopped down onto a soft patch of grass as the sun sets, admiring the breath-taking streaks of red and orange radiating from the fireball in the horizon.

"That's just like you." Kai whispered seductively in her ear, capturing her heart. Deciding that this should be the right time, he started fumbling in his pocket for a necklace.

_  
__"do you know what day it is today?" I asked, a little surprised you answered_

"_it's my ex-boyfriend's birthday" you said with a smile, your face a little vexed  
these were words that were really depressing to my ears, definitely  
I can't be compared with the memories of the 3 years you and him had together  
But still because i really like you so much, the difference in the number feels so overwhelming_

Kai froze in his actions, hurt by her words. He felt a pang of jealousy, but he knew it's over. It is going to be okay between the two of them. Her relationship with Tala has ended. (_No it isn't. She is still mentioning him, thinking about him always_.) Kai took a deep breath, and contemplated in his mind.

"Mariam." Kai stood up.

"Hmm…?" Mariam tore her emerald eyes reluctantly from the horizon and looked up lazily at Kai. Confusion and unease were evident in her eyes as they made eye contact. She does not know if she should be assured, but partially calmed down when she saw a glint coming from Kai's hands.

"I… -Kai took a deep breath- … love you." Mariam raised her eyebrows skeptically, but a blush appeared on her features.

"Thank you." Mariam gave a gentle smile, accepting Kai's confession, but this time, Kai remained unmoved. Oblivious to the change in emotions and reaction (_not that she had ever realized how Kai was feeling when she's around him_), she had expected Kai to give her whatever that is in his hands.

She was right.

"But…" He loosened the grip on both his hands and walk away, his head bent low. The glass shattered as it made contact with the hard, rocky trail. (_Just like fragile Kai when he tried walking down a path of needles._)It fell silently, hushed by the gentle swish of the plants, but to Mariam, the piercing sound rang in her ears. Her eyes were caught on the white piece of paper that is flying away towards the flaming ball.

"NO!" Her heart pounded in her ears, she was afraid of the paper disappearing, burnt by fury of the sun, even though it's impossible. (_Do not play with fire_) Now Mariam knows it well. (_Flames are scary, they hurt. They are mystifying, mysterious and alluring._) So is Kai. She realized that too.

_Without an emotional bond, it is merely an exchange that we keep on repeating  
Until your heart gives an answer, it's better for us to stay apart like this  
__**No matter if it is tomorrow or in the next 5 years, I'll always be waiting here  
**__Let's make a promise and tie the red string in our hearts tightly_

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, and dripped onto the letter/diary entry, smudging the neat, but heartbreaking words written by Kai. When she turned around, Kai was gone.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kai took in a deep breath. He may get hurt by his own actions, but he will not regret it. He took a sip out of the can of beer, and stared out at the trees rushing past, lamenting.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Didn't you say that you will always be here…?" Her voice trailed off in the wind as she stumbled around in the dark, the moon illuminating her tear-streaked face. She had been searching for him, earning herself several cuts from the thorny bushes. She had been foolish.

_**The flower that was a bud that time had turned a beautiful colour  
But it wilted as autumn passed and it crossed the winter, reflecting how I am right now**_

_Time is also too heartless, i am at a loss, under my eyelids  
An image of you walking with someone else floats up…  
I felt like I might not meet you ever again  
how much sooner do i want to meet you  
as i keep check on my splitting heart, i believe the answer is __**now**_

~Five years later~

_17 December 2009_

"_Can we meet?" written on your letter, your truthful words  
Were smudged by tears you spilled, i made my way to welcome you back to that place  
Please don't cry, because today is our first anniversary  
Let's celebrate it, even if the tight string had come lose_

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kai gasped at the change of the garden. Sitting in the centre of it, was a large, honey brown, cottage. A rainbow array of morning glories hanged from the slanting wood, and the serene-looking forget-me-nots surrounded the house. He stared in awe, it was like the dream house young Kai had dreamed of. Not only was the house looking exactly like the painting that was hidden in his room (and not many even _knows_ his address, let alone enter his room) , but it was also a good distance away from the bustling city.

Out of curiosity, he started walking down the yellow bridge path and stared at the layout of this cottage. There was a thin pond both side of the path, but despite its size, it was filled several different species of small fishes. He did not notice a familiar figure waiting at the door.

His heart skipped a beat, and shock was written all over his face when someone jumped onto him and enveloped him in to a bear hug. When he looked down, he saw a blue, wavy haired woman hugging the daylights out of him.

"I missed you." Mariam grinned like a cheshire cat, tears glistening at the corner of her eyes. As a woman now, her features were more toned, her body now voluptuous, but her mental age has gone younger. If it has been 5 years before, the mature Mariam would have give him a quick peck on the cheek and give him a smile as she invited him in to the cottage, but look at her now! Mariam is grinning and is holding onto Kai's arm tightly, practically dragging him in.

_I merely hope to be loved, don't forget the things you believed in  
it's fine even if it is a journey with no goal in sight  
let's slowly walk on the path we believe in, with the person we love_

"**I love you." **Emerald met Crimson, the couple unwilling to let go those eyes that are filled with love.

And whatever it was, be it "Destiny", "Fate", "Romance", or even a simple "Candlelight Dinner",

They had been pulled together, by an invisible Red Thread. And it was sealed with a kiss.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**DONE!**

**THE END!**

**How was it? I'm pretty sure my writing deproved. I was racking my brains for synonyms to replace some of the simple words or over-used descriptions but, gah!**

**Oh man, I didn't know "deprove" wasn't a word. (or at least, not in this Microsoft word or maybe in the world too.) One of the bad side of being a Singaporean. Haha.**

**See what I mean by I can't find a better word to use?**

**The spotlight changed somewhere. Instead of Kai, it switched to Mariam. Do you know where it is? (Or rather, what I am talking about)**

**Feels pretty much like a prequel to "Happiness" eh? It could be, cause I didn't mention the outside setting of that story anyway. Hahaa!!**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please R&R!! It will be appreciated, thank you very much.**

**EverLastingFun**


End file.
